Miracle
by Aerilon452
Summary: Xev mourns for Kai. her pleas are heard by a benevolent entity. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


**SUMMARY:** Xev mourns for Kai.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of LEXX

 **PAIRING:** Xev/Kai

 **RATING:** T+

 **MIRACLE:**

Xev woke in her bed, her skin flushed, her body tingling with sensual need. She needed the cold touch of Kai to cool her over heating lust. Only Kai wasn't on board the Lexx. He sacrificed himself so that the universe could be saved. Tears immediately filled her eyes, threatening to stream down her cheeks. She brought her knees up to her chest, bringing her forehead down Xev hid her face as she softly called, "Kai… I want you back…" Begging the universe to bring him back would do her no good. It wasn't listening. It never listened. And Prince, the only powerful, malevolent, spiteful entity was nowhere to be found. Not that she would make any deal with that underhanded, evil man.

Xev stretched back out, her hands resting on her exposed abdomen. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. The strong wave of sorrow wore her out. It dragged her down in the black abyss of heavy, dreamless sleep. At least for a few hours she would find relief from wanting him, from missing him, and from her broken heart. Stanley had tried to comfort her, surprisingly while being a perfect gentleman, and not trying to get between the sheets with her. He'd only held her as she cried for what felt like hours. They felt the void Kai left behind, and every day it grew until they barely spoke. Not even her ravenous cluster lizard curiosity could break her out of her doldrums.

A being of perfect light, and bearing immense power appeared on the Lexx, beside Xev's bed. She took the form of May, the woman from planet Water, but she was not the actual May. Looking down at the love slave/cluster lizard hybrid, she felt her heart break for the pain she could see etched on the beautiful sleeping woman's face. It was the agony of lost love. That was something she intended to fix. Using her powers, she returned Kai, last of the Brunnen-G from the void where all souls were. He appeared in a flash of white light; alive and with all his memories intact. Lightly, she whispered to him, "Prince may have tricked you, but I am not him. You gave your life for her, for the universe. That selfless act comes with great reward. I have given you back your life, last of the Brunnen-G. You now have all the years you might have lived, and many more to spend with Xev." With that, the visage of May vanished back to the void just as the last of the Brunnen-G started to wake.

Kai couldn't believe he was alive. His heart beat in his chest, he practically ached from it. The sensation was so new to him, and yet, so familiar. He looked at his hands, they were warm, pulsing with life, as he brought them up to his face. The skin was so alive. Kai was alive. His eyes tracked round the room he was in until they fell to Xev, asleep on her bed. There were streaks of tears painting her precious tan skin. Kneeling down next to her, he kissed her gently, savoring the feel of her skin against his soft lips; his warm living lips. She didn't wake. He got up stripping off his woven gauntlets, his matching shirt, and kicked off his boots.

Kai climbed on the bed, fitting himself against her. He pulled her back against his chest, the heat of her cutting straight through him. Mentally, he moaned. In the grips of sleep, she turned into him, her head tucking up under his chin, and her legs tangling with his. Kai was filled with so much happiness he thought his heart would burst from it. Turning his face, he rested his cheek atop her head, closing his eyes. He allowed sleep to take him secure in the knowledge that he would wake again, and still he would be alive.

Xev didn't know what woke her, but she was hot. Incredibly hot. She opened her eyes only to be greeted by a pale chest. Her sense of smell was next to kick in, and she knew the scent swirling around her. "Kai!" Xev sat up, looking down at him, her hands resting on his chest, over his heart feeling it beat. "How are you here?"

"I do not know," Kai answered, sitting up. "The last thing I remember is picturing your sweet face moments for the bomb exploded and I was given a true death." It felt like only a second ago his life ended for real. And now he was back, staring at her, and feeling his heart beat faster just being near her.

"Do you think it was Prince?" Xev asked. She looked around expecting to see him pop up, to gloat, and to torment her.

"I do not believe so," Kai answered, not sure how he truly knew that. His life returned to him felt freely given with no strings attached to it. Leaning into her, he kissed her lips, and again he moaned.

Xev was not about to question this. She had Kai in her arms and he was kissing her like he wanted to devour all that she was. Reaching behind her, Xev removed her top so that she might feel more of his flesh pressed against her. She draped her arms over his strong shoulders, pulling him down to the bed, and between her thighs.

Kai planted his hands on the bed on either side of Xev's waist, hoisting himself up over her. He wanted to slow down, to savor all that she was to him, and at the same time he wanted everything she had all at once. Xev's hungers were now his, and he was going to let her set the pace. They would have many years together, he knew that. Kai ground his groin into her center, "We've waited long enough."

 **MORNING:**

Xev sat astride Kai's lap as they shared a plate of protein paste. They'd had a shower together, made love under the spray of the water until it ran cold, and even then they didn't leave until they were driven out by hunger. So, the galley was the next place they went. She couldn't stop from touching Kai, from kissing him, and from wanting him. Angling her head, she kissed him tasting the protein on his tongue.

Kai broke the kiss, as much as he wanted to continue it. "Should we not put some clothes on?" he asked, concerned that Stanley would happen upon them at any time. It would be hard enough to explain how he'd been returned to the Lexx.

"No," Xev giggled, "Stanley doesn't rouse himself until the afternoon. We have all morning to be together anywhere on the Lexx." Partially that was due to her. Xev had kept Stanley up most nights as she cried in his arms for the loss of Kai.

"I am content to remain here, at least for now." Kai set the plate aside, choosing to wrap his arms around her waist. It felt good to feel the full range of his long denied emotions. When he had been dead, he could never fully appreciate all that she was, all that she offered to him. Now he could, and now he would give her all that he could. "What happened to 790?" he asked, curiously noticing the lack of the mouthy robot head.

"He's tied up on the bridge," Xev answered. "We reset him so he's in love with me again, but the moment he shows signs of being homicidal and trying to Stanley, we reset him again."

Kai laughed, "How many times have you had to enforce that threat?"

"Once," Xev twirled a lock of his black hair around her right index finger. "I threatened to have him fall in love with Stanley if he didn't behave."

Kai laughed again, "Stanley could not have been pleased with that threat." This had to be one of the happiest moments of his new life. Xev was smiling, there was a light in her eyes that mirrored what he knew was in his.

"No," Xev shook her head, laughing with him. "He yelled for over an hour." She ran her hands down his chest, and then back up to his shoulders, where she dug her fingers into the strong muscles. After all the nights of ardent, unfulfilled desires for him, she got to have him back in her life. Whatever force gave him back to her, Xev would never be able to thank them enough.

Stanley H. Tweedle woke in his bed, at a normal hour, aboard the Lexx. For some reason he felt that things were getting back to normal. He hoped that today Xev would snap out of her sadness. Though, he understood it. She had been in love with the dead man for thousands of years. Stanley envied that, almost. He'd cared about Lyekka that much, but she was dead, and had been for thousands of years. Right now, he and Xev were suffering together. That dragged him down a bit the closer he came to the galley. Then he stopped when he heard the sound of laughter. Xev's laughter.

Stepping into the galley, Stanley flung out his arms, "Xev!" And then the color drained from his face. He actually screamed. Out of pure instinct, he rushed to her, grabbing her, and hauling her away. "No! This isn't good!"

Xev freed herself from Stanley's hold, "What is the matter with you?!" She turned on him, punching him in the arm. "It's Kai!"

"Xev, Kai is dead!" Stanley reminded. "He got blown up saving the universe, saving us."

"Yes, and now he's back," Xev shrugged one shoulder.

Kai stood up, coming over to stand next to Xev. "Stanley…"

"Oh no!" Stanley backed up. "Get away from me. You're dead!" He couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe that the dead man was back. Only, Kai didn't look entirely dead. There was a rosy glow to his skin, red tint to his lips, and a spark of life in his eyes. "You are dead aren't you?"

"I do not know," Kai shrugged and half laughed. "I feel alive. I feel the breath in my lungs. I can even feel the pulse of life rushing through me." He looked at Xev, leaning in, kissing her cheek slowly and sweetly.

A sick thought came over Stanley. He took Xev's wrist, yanking her close, "What if it's Prince? He's done this before…" he hissed, eying Kai suspiciously.

"Stanley," Xev jerked out of his hold. "We've not seen Prince for months. We've not seen another living soul for months. It's not Prince. This is Kai, and he's come back." She knew it wasn't the irritatingly hard to kill Prince. When he had taken the form of Kai, he kissed her differently, not in the way her Kai would have. She knew the difference.

"People don't come back from being all the way dead," Stanley replied.

"Kai did," Xev stated, her annoyance warring with the afterglow she had been enjoying. "If you like, we can have 790 scan him to confirm that he is Kai, and that he is alive."

"Oh, great…. The homicidal robot head…" Stanley rolled his eyes.

Xev turned to Kai, "Would that be alright?"

"Yes, more than alright," Kai looked down at his state of undress. "Perhaps we should dress before the scan."

"If you like," Xen replied playfully. "You won't be in them for long."

 **COMMAND:**

790 wheeled to the edge of the command deck, and back again before he fell off. "Oh, where for art thou my lovely Xev? She is the luscious lady of my digital dreams…" The sound of footsteps reached his heightened hearing. He separated them, knowing that it was Tweedle coming to the bridge, and so was his lovely goddess Xev. And another. "XEV! Love muffin! Have you come to free me?"

"Do you have any homicidal urges you wish to exercise on Stan?" Xev asked, kneeling down in front of the robot head.

"Not today," 790 answered. "The only urges I want to exercise are to be between your creamy perfect thighs." His digital lips opened and his tongue made a licking motion while he moaned.

Xev knelt down, picking up 790, "Maybe later. Right now, I would like you to scan Kai to determine that he is alive and put Stan's fears to rest."

"Let Tweedle suffer fear induced paranoia," 790 rolled his eyes. "Forget about whoever this Kai is, and let me love you as only I can."

"790, you know who Kai is," Xev chastised.

"No, he wouldn't," Kai responded standing in close next to Xev. "When you reset him, his memories were erased."

"No they weren't, meat sack!" 790 growled at the man next to his gorgeous goddess. "I've only ever been in love with Xev."

Kai arched his left brow, a smirk curving his lips, "There was a time you were madly in love with me, willing to kill Stanley and Xev just to be alone with me."

790 screamed in horror. "You take that back! I wouldn't plot to harm my beautiful, perfectly built, scrumptious dumpling of desire."

Xev glanced at Kai, "Did you still want him to be in love with you?"

"You're the only one I want to be in love with me," Kai answered gently before taking her lips in a soft kiss. He couldn't keep from being near her. When he had been a slave to the proto-blood, he'd only had a shadow of emotion, remembrances of what it was like to feel for another living soul. Xev awakened them in him.

Xev dropped 790 so she could drape her arms over Kai's shoulders. His kiss had the power to make her weak in the knee's. It started out sweet, gently hesitant, and then it grew into a passionate melding of their lips. She knew this was the real Kai, no amount of suspicion from Stanley, or genetic scan from 790 would convince her otherwise.

"Tweedle, quick, kill him! He's assaulting my Xev with his man parts!" 790 whined, laying sideways on the deck of the bridge.

Stanley picked up the robot head, "Alright tin can, is Kai alive? Yes, or no."

"What does that matter? Get him off my Xev!" 790 shrieked.

"Answer me, you rust bucket," Stanley shook the head that had been the bane of his existence for years. As much as he wanted to believe that Kai was really back, he didn't dare, not when the past had taught him better. He missed the former assassin, and his friend.

790 snarled, "Yes, he is alive." The disgust in his voice couldn't be missed.

"Ok…" Stanley set 790 down, and then took a seat next to the head. "This can't be normal. People don't just come back from the dead." Experience told him otherwise.

Suddenly, a bright white flash filled the bridge. Kai and Xev broke apart. Stanley scrambled away, picking up 790. The powerful being that had brought Kai back to life, resumed her previously borrowed form of May. "I came to check on you Kai," she said, seeing that the last of the Brunnen-G stood next to his woman.

"Who is this?" Stanley pointed to the lady in black. She looked like May, but May had been crazy and aligned with Prince. "I knew it! This is Prince. He's doing this to screw with us." To Xev, he said, "Get away from him, he's probably gonna kill us all in our sleep."

May began to laugh, a melodious sound that echoed off the walls, "Be calm, Stanley Tweedle. I have not come here at the behest of Prince."

"Yeah, well how do we know that?" Stanley shot back. He wedged himself between Xev and Kai. If the formerly dead assassin was going to revert back to his murderous ways, he wanted to be between him and Xev.

"Stanley," Xev growled. She glared at him as she went to stand on Kai's other side. Her hand took his, lacing their fingers together.

Kai looked at the strange woman, "Are you the reason I am once more returned to life?"

"Yes," May answered Kai. "You were tricked by Prince, as is his nature…"

"But, who are you?" Xev asked.

"I have no name, no title. I am the opposite of Prince, his counter balance in the universe," May answered. She came to Xev, bringing her hands up to cup the young woman's face, "You have been denied much in your life. I could no longer stand idly by and watch you mourn the loss of a man you loved. My power was greatly diminished by the loss of the water planet, and thus it took me time to gather my strength to return Kai to you."

Xev asked the one question she promised she would not, "Why?"

"Because…" May smiled sadly. "Love should have a chance, and now you can." Prince made it his mission to interfere with her, and now she had the chance to turn the tables on him. Stanley, Xev, and Kai caused Prince to feel fear. That could be very useful in the long run, but for right now the universe was quiet.

"So, this is Kai, and he's alive… and…" Stanley just wanted to make sure that none of this was going to come back and bite them in the butt.

"Yes," May answered.

"Oh, ok, just so we have that cleared up." Stanley looked over at Xev and Kai. He looked alive, breathing, and full of color. Would it really hurt, this once, to accept things as they appeared?

"Live life well, and fully," May remarked gently. "The time will come when you are needed to defend the galaxy once more." With that omen uttered, she vanished.

"Well, that's just perfect…." Stanley groaned.

 **THE END**

 **A/N** : This is my first LEXX fanfic, I hope it was as in character as I could make everyone! Cheers!


End file.
